Usuario:Qrr Qrr289152
thumb|300px Como descubrí Vocaloid Viendo videos al azar en Youtube encontre a Miku en cantando Po Pi Po en Project Diva y investigue,al principio no sabia que era Vocaloid no entendia muy bien que era,pero ahora lo se y me gusta bastante. Mis compositores preferidos *Natsu-P *Samfree *Circus-P Proveedores favoritos *Poucet *Gackt *Piko *Yohio Amigos No estan ordenados xD *Usuario:Any-m3 *Usuario:Fiore-P *Usuario:Miku-P *Usuario:Hiya03 *Usuario:Naoki-Chan52 *Usuario:Facufan1 *Usuario:Naomi-Misora *Usuario:RayLinkaito *Usuario:Bonnie MacFarlane *Usuario:Axerhi *Usuario:Sin creatividad para un nombre *Karaste mak *Akhemi *Usuario:Sailorlove145 *Usuario:Mitzuo32 *Usuario:Nacha-P *Usuario:Carosaurio-Gao) *Usuario:MikiNeko~ *Usuario:Mayamay *Usuario:GumiMegpoid :3 *Usuario:GumiMegpoid29 *Usuario:MarCeliiiNe Vocaloids que me gustan (No están en orden) Los que estan con un "<" son los que mas destacan. *ZOLA PROJECT < *MAYU < *SeeU Tumblr mosy4onHdV1s6tto0o1 500.jpg|[[Zola Project MAYU.jpg|MAYU SeeU- Run.png|SeeU VY1refinado.jpg|VY1 VY2-Yuuma-vy2-yuuma-30946209-1280-720.jpg|VY2 Megurine-luka-3726457078.png|Megurine Luka Kagamine Rin/Len.png|Rin/Len Kagamine Tumblr mri58pnaHa1szcbv6o1 1280.png|Hatsune Miku Mew.(vocaloid).full.1288578.jpg|MEW Gumi-Megpoid-gumi-vocaloids-32504258-1280-960.jpg|Megpoid Tumblr mubratgKKg1s6tto0o1 1280.jpg|IA ToneRion.jpg|Tone Rion Tumblr msyp4vBPLG1qlwgfco1 500.png|MAIKA Tumblr mqqiscBHHO1s86wnpo1 500.jpg|Gackpoid Merlii.jpg|Merli VOCALOID+KAITO+KAITO.png|KAITO Miki Miki Romantic Night.jpg|SF-A2 Miki Piko's feelings.jpg|Utatane Piko Nuevo_diseño_Bruno_y_Clara.png|Bruno & Clara Tumblr mqqhycGmWQ1s86wnpo1 500.jpg|Aoki Lapis Galaco.png|Galaco AxK.png|Akon & Kanon Yohioloid reference by sartika3091-d6lu8cg.jpg|YOHIOloid Iroha_boxart.jpg|Nekomura Iroha Tonio.jpg|Tonio Vocaloid_Prima.jpg|Prima C0007865_520f6fceb9131.jpg|Avanna Big.Al.full.974487.jpg|Big Al Oliver.png|Oliver ]] *VY1 < *VY2 < *Megurine Luka < *Rin/Len Kagamine < *Hatsune Miku *MEW < *Megpoid < *IA *Tone Rion *MAIKA < *Gackpoid *Merli < *KAITO *SF-A2 Miki *Utatane Piko *Bruno & Clara < *Aoki Lapis *Galaco *Anon Kanon *YOHIOloid < *Nekomura Iroha *Tonio *Prima *Avanna < *Big Al *Oliver < Canciones y Covers que me gustan (No están en orden) *LUVORATORRRRRY!thumb|398px *Niku Niku ★ Takagi's Night *Toluthin Antenna *Calalini *One Time Summer (Zola Project) * 夢で見たんだ (Zola Project) *High School Lullaby *Boku No Subete Kimi E No Subete *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Crazy ∞ nighT *Twilight ∞ nighT *Mr. Music *Past *National Heroes *Take Me Down *Dare demo ii kara Tsukiaitai *Libérate *Que decida el corazón *Happy Synthesizer *Matryoshka *Okochama Sensou *ODDS & ENDS *Miku Miku ni shite ageru *Latin Carnival in Tokyo *Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of The Night *IA IA ★ Night of Desire *Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night *Only Time (Demo Avanna) *Recovery *Crazy Desires *BORDERLESS *Ancient Love *Waves Of Change *Fixed Affection *Brainwashed Love *Fujoshi *Mi Deseo *Gurú *Viva Happy *Romeo & Cinderella *Justitia *Just Be Friends *Zola Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night *Tsukema Tsukeru *Nostalogic *Brave Love, TIGA *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Run *IA IA ★ Night of Desire *Candy Candy (Gumi) *Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night *En tu mirar *I'll Quit Singing *Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ *Imitation Black *Lovelessxxx *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever *Shineba ii no ni *Triple Baka *PONPONPON *Po Pi Po *Ievan Polkka *Chloe *Meltdown *Think the Future *Fantasia *Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night (Tambien me gusta el cover de Rin y Len de esta cancion) *Tako Luka ☆ Maguro Fever *Tell Your World *Galaxias *Go Google It *Electric Angel (Ver. Rin & Len) *I Only Speak Konglish *I=Fantasy *I=Nightmare *Hide And Seek *NeapolitaN *Kocchi muite baby *Kodoku no bannin *-ERROR (MEW,MAIKAWIL Cover) *Reboot *Jougen no Tsuki / Crescent Moon (WIL cover) *Kaitou F no Daihon (Shinario) 〜Kieta Daiya no Nazo〜 *Rolling Girl *Puzzle (WIL cover) *Dancing ☆ Samurai *Outer Science *Crazy Desires *Magnet *Miku Miku ☆ Summer Night Fantasy *Lily Lily ★ Burning Night *Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night *World's End Dancehall *FREELY TOMORROW --Matu Lazo289152 (discusión) 03:28 5 ene 2014 (UTC) Imagenes Vocaloid Guys.png 994208 10151816435624155 455362943 n.jpg Categoría:Usuario Categoría:Usuario de Argentina